Evil Dubbers..well..they go..byebye!
by Anime Girl5
Summary: Well, this mainly is where me and Chii-chan fight over Syao-kun..but evil Nelvana has kinaped Orli-sama and Syao-kun!!


oo..o.o; yes it's another Chii-chan, Xeni-cha, and Shiruri-chan adventure story!! o_o; yes..kinda obsessed with these stories..should work on me other ones..anyway!! bwhahaha on witht he story--o wait gotta put the disclamer..

Disclamer: oki..u.u; This is just a fun lil story to mock Nelvana at their bad dubbing. me and Chii-chan do not own Syao-kun...we wish though!! ;_; and u.u; Xeni-chan, Orli-sama doesn't belong to you either..::Xeni-chan smashes into her face:: o.o;; oki oki Orli-sama yours!! Now..the story begins..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shiruri-chan, Xeni-chan, and Chii-chan were walking home, Xeni-chan huggling her cute Orli-sama plushie doll she had made, and..of course Shiruri-chan and Chii-chan were fighting over their sear Syao-kun..

"Syao-kun miiiiiiiiiiine!!!" replied Shiruri-chan gripping the handel on her school bag just waiting to hit Chii-chan.

"Nuh uh!! Syao-kun plus the universe and all the solar systems with it, and then aliens and cosmos and the lil partical dusties, and 7 times more then the dusts.." Shiruri-chan stares at her with a sweatdrop on her head.

"um..no make sense right Shiruri-chan?" she had arched eyes [ n.n ] with a sweatdrop on her head. Suddenly Xeni-chan gasps as she pointed forward.

"ne?" replies Shiruri-chan looking to what Xeni-chan was pointing to, as Chii-chan looked also. 

"What is it..?" asked Chii-chan.

"A life size doll of Orli-sama with pie!!!" Xeni-chan ran over to it, as Chii-chan and Shiruri-chan fall over in anime style. Xeni-chan came back dragging the useless life size doll.

"Now I got a life size Orli-sama doll!!" her eyes began to be all starry and she went off in dream land.

"Shiruri-chan..do you think she more obsessed over a guy then we are..?" asked Chii-chan a bit terrified.

"I think that's true" she replied a bit scared herself.

"Cooooooooooooooome on!! Let's go to my house so we can watch Lord Of The Rings!!" Xeni-chan exclaimed. Sweatdrops formed on Chii-chan's and Shiruri-chans head.

"hai...hai.." they followed the happily Xeni-chan who was carrying her humugous doll of Orli-sama to her house. When they reached the door..the found a note..

****

Note:

bwhahahaha, we have captured your o-so-innocent boys, Syaoran and Orli. Come to the Nelvana hide out to get them back..but..we'll work out a deal..

"nu!!!!!" Shiruri-chan and Chii-chan hugged each other as they heard their Syao-kun was kinnaped.

"Orli-sama.." replies Xeni-chan, she turned around facing Chii-chan and Shiruri-chan with a scary fire burning in her eyes. "We must get our belovieds back!!" Chii-chan and Shiruri-chan looked at Xeni-chan just a bit scared.

"Syao-kun.." replies Shiruri-chan.

"we must save him!!" replied Chii-chan.

"yah!! ^^ let's go!!" Xeni-chan starts running off the steps of the stoop and starts running the wrong way.

"Um..Xeni-chan this way..!!" replied Chii-chan.

"o.." Xeni-chan now ran the other way she was suppose to.

**At the Nelvana's evil doers place..**

Shiruri-chan opened the door as it squeeked loudly.

"Shiruri-chan!! be quiet!" Chii-chan grabs Shiruri-chan's baton outta now where wacking her with it. The girls now wore army like clothes [camopholge] with black lines under their eyes. Chii-chan closed the door quickly and silently so she didn't make a sound. 

"It's so dark..I can't see.." replies Shiruri-chan.

"Then..it's time for my handy dandy..Orli-sama flashlight!" Xeni-chan pulled out her Orli-sama flashlight and turned it on.

Shiruri-chan and Chii-chan: ._.;;

"Where..can the be..?" whispered Chii-chan mainly to herself as they walked along the pitch black room. 

"Ne!!" Shiruri-chan trips over something landing on he ground with a big *thud!*

Xeni-chan pointed the flashlight at Shiruri-chan who eyes where like in a swirly from falling. Chii-chan helps Shiruri-chan up, seeing she had fallen over a chair. Suddenly lights flashed on and dozens and dozens of Nelvana evil side kicks where surronding them.

"Nani!?" they all cried suprised they were there.

"Moon..Tiara.." began Chii-chan but Shiruri-chan slapped the back of her head.

"Your not Sailor Moon!!" replied Shiruri-chan with a sweatdrop on her head.

"bwhahahah.." suddenly Xeni was standing a big screen TV that was being lowered from the ceiling, and she hit play on the big TV and a CCS subtitled episode began to play.

"oo Good thinking Xeni-chan!" they both replied as the evil sidekick Nelvana people ran away in fear. Chii-chan looked over and saw Syao-kun adn Orli-sama tied up in a chair.

"Syao-kun!" yells Chii-chan and she raced over to him, but Shiruri-chan knocked her outta her way and helped Syao-kun get untied as Xeni-chan happily untied Orli-sama.

"See Orli-sama..I got a big life size doll, and the movie, and a website, and pictures and a plushie doll..and..a picture with your autograph and.."she continued to list on and on. A Sweatdrop formed on everyone's head expect Xeni-chan who kept naming things she had of him.

"Syao-kun, who would you like better, me, or Chii-chan" Shiruri-chan asked. Suddenly CLAMP came in and took Syao-kun.

"Sorry about this girls, we will make sure Nelvana dies, and Syao-kun is safe" and the CLAMP and Syao-kun people left. Chii-chan and Shiruri-chan hugged eachother and cried..as Xeni-chan kept naming thigns she had of Orli-sama..

Years later Shiruri-chan and Chii-chan still fight over Syao-kun, already killing Sakura-chan outta their way for Syao-kun..and well..Xeni-chan..she married Orli-sama with some cherry pie.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

wee! ^^;;; how fun!!! yes it was fun no? of courrrrrrrse it was!! ^^;;


End file.
